kocbftnfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights
Knights are used in battle and can be assigned roles to assist in building your city. Each level of your Knight's Hall gains you 2 additional knights. Knights gain experience either by fighting battles or through the use of a "train with" item to increase their experience. The maximum level any knight can be if trained through normal training methods (without using items) is the Knights' Hall Level X 20. Items can raise a knight's level above this limit, however (although they cannot be used on a knight whose level is greater than or equal to 200). To determine how much experience is required to gain a level the formula is Knight Level X 20. For example a level 32 knight requires 640 (32 X 20 = 640)experience to reach level 33. The maximum level a knight can possibly be through normal training methods is 200 (Knight Hall Level 10 X 20 = 200). A level 200 knight requires a total of 398,000 experience (20 + 40 + ... + 3960 + 3980). It is, however, possible to attain a level of 212 with a knight, requiring 447,320 experience, using the following method: *Gain a level 10 Knights' Hall. *Train a knight to level 199 using whatever method. *Train this knight up to at least 3300/3980 experience for that level (397,320 total experience). It is very important that the knight does NOT reach level 200. *Use the item 'Train with Arthur' on the knight to give him 50,000 experience. *The knight will now be level 212. Roles Knights can be assigned to one of the following 4 roles: *Steward - Each level of the knight assigned to this role increases resource production by 1%. *Marshal - Each level of the knight assigned to this role increases training speed and the attack and life of defending troops by 0.5%. *Foreman - Each level of the knight assigned to this role increases building speed by 0.5% (including wall defenses). *Alchemist - Each level of the knight assigned to this role increases research speed by 0.5%. If you have a knight assigned to a role, you must pay them a salary in gold. The salary you will be required to pay per hour is calculated the same as the experience formula (Knight Level X 20). If you do not have the gold to pay their salaries, the knights will abandoned the role. This is particularly important when you get attacked and all of your gold is taken. If you do not replenish the gold immediately, you'll need to remember to check that the roles are still assigned. To minimize the amount of gold consumed by your knights' salaries is to assign a knight to a given role, perform the action that that role helps and then unassign the knight. For instance, assign a knight to Foreman, increase the level of a building and then unassign them. The only role that you won't want to do this on is Steward because it will not offer enough time to increase and produce the resources if you quickly assign and unassign. It is important to note that an increase in training, building or research speed of X% is not equivalent to a decrease in training, building or research time of X%. *For example, a level 200 knight assigned to the role 'Foreman' will increase building speed by 100% (200 X 0.5 = 100). This means the building speed is doubled, so the building will be constructed twice as quickly, which means the building will take HALF the normal time to construct (it will NOT be constructed instantly). *It is also important to note that this percentage increase in building speed (for example) stacks with research such as 'Giant's Strength' by addition of percentages NOT multiplication. *For example a level 200 knight combined with level 10 'Giant's Strength' will increase speed by 200% (10 X 10 + 100 = 200) so a building will be constructed three times as fast NOT four times as fast, giving a construction time of one-third of the normal construction time.